Dawn of The Great Wars
by AnimeNerdYuki235
Summary: A new enemy had declared war against The God of Destruction of Universe 7, Beerus, however this new enemy had force Beerus to gather heroes from different universes to battle against him. Which side will win this war, The Heroes or the Villains? Anime that's being used for this story is Naruto, DBZ, Bleach, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Akame Ga Kill, Kill La Kill and HighschoolDXD
1. Prologue: Declaration

**Hey everyone, I know some of you are going to be upset by the fact that I created a new story but I really couldn't help myself. After reading a great story called Five Worlds War, made a great person called ND2014, by the way I highly recommend that story . I couldn't help but wonder 'What if I made my own story of a war between anime worlds' So after a day of writing I've managed to created this chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy this story and for those who are worried that I won't have enough time to focus on Kakashi The Demon Eye Mage then please don't worry because I already have started on the story and if you want to see what I've written so far then PM. That's all I have to say to all of you beautiful peps, hope you enjoy the story.**

Within this unknown realm lied nothing but darkness but the only thing that could be seen was a small dark purple sphere that was in the middle of the abyssal realm. Within the sphere there was a small figure that was festering inside. The darkness that surrounded the sphere seems to be surrounded by phantoms that were screeching in pain and each of them had gotten through the sphere and they flew the small figure, one by one.

The figure grew in size each time when those phantoms would enter his body. "Why…" The figure muttered in a child like voice. "Why must I suffer with all these negative energies?" More of the ghosts had forced themselves into the figure's small body, causing him to scream in pain. The figure's scream grew louder as the ghosts surrounded his entire body and circled around him until small light purple beams of light erupted from the ghosts from different places and soon the purple light became an explosion.

The purple sphere was no longer there and instead there was a young boy with shaggy silver hair and golden eyes. The young boy didn't seem to have any clothes on him but his body was covered with some sort of black liquid and he was breathing heavily. Once the boy stopped breathing heavily, he looked around his surrounding and saw that he was still surrounded by the phantoms but he heard all of them screeching.

"I understand what you all want…" The young boy then turned his head towards a certain area and suddenly vanished from the dark realm.

 _ **Omniverse**_

There was a large fortress that was located in a world where the wall and floor seem to blend together which made it look like a large room. Within the fortress there was a throne room and in the throne room there were 12 large crystal orbs that each showed a universe. On the throne there was a very small humanoid figure. His head was lemon shape like, with his ears being pointed and grey, he wears a pink vest on his body and on the front were two unique symbols. This was the Omni-King known as Zeno.

He has a rather blank expression on his face as he watch the crystal balls but he turned his head slightly to the side as he felt something here."Well this is interesting." He said in a child like voice.

In the direction he was looking at, the figure from the dark realm appeared in the same spot. The figure looked at the Omni-King before he walked towards him, leaving a foot trail of the black liquid that was around his body. The young boy soon stopped when two of Zeno's attendants had appeared in front of him, blocking his way to Zeno.

Zeno slowly raised his hand, surprising his attendants by this action but they nodded their head before standing aside. "I'm surprised to see that you're here sooner than expected." Zeno soon stood up from his throne and levitated towards the young boy, landing in front of him. "What do you want?"

The young boy looked at Zeno. "Father…I'm here to make a request as well as thank you for my creation."

Zeno's expression remained unfazed. "Father huh? That's quite strange to hear someone call me that but what's your request?"

 _ **Universe 7**_

Whis, Beerus, and Goku were currently making their way to Universe 10 to try and figure out who Black is by questioning a person who had similar Ki that Black had. The three of them were still inside a white shaft that Whis used to help them travel to the tenth universe.

Beerus currently had a toothpick in his mouth as he was picking out the food caught in between his teeth. "Mm, that food was delicious."

Goku, who was holding onto Beerus, had an excited grin on his face. "I wonder what kind of guy he is, I can't wait!" Goku exclaimed as he accidently released his grip on Beerus, causing him to panic and grabbing Beerus' collar. Beerus immediately started to choke slightly when Goku pulled his collar back hard.

"O-Oi, let go of my collar!" Beerus ordered, causing Goku to release the collar from his grip. Beerus let out a sigh of relief when he was no longer being choked. His expression turned into slightly irritated as he turned to the Saiyan. "Be careful, you idiot! This is why I didn't want to bring you along!"

Goku chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself getting a bit excited." Goku then looked over Beerus' shoulder. "Hey Whis, how far is it until we reach Universe 10?"

"It'll take a while. We're still in Universe 7." Whis replied before a he was slightly surprised when he felt something. He then stopped, which surprised both Beerus and Goku.

"Oi, Whis! Why did you stop?" Beerus questioned before he looked over Whis and saw a young child. "Eh? What's a little brat doing this far?"

Goku looked over Beerus' shoulder and saw a young boy with silver hair and gold eyes. His outfit seems to a purple trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath the coat. He also had black boots with silver plates to protect his shins with purple pants. He has a silver plate worn on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. In his hand was a staff that had a purple cross the top of it.

Whis couldn't help but frown slightly when he continued to examine the figure in front of him, sensing a strange power from him. "If you don't mind me asking you, who are you?"

"My name is Specter and I'm here to declare war on you, Beerus and Whis!" The young boy now known as Specter declared as he pointed his staff towards them.

The three of them were shocked to hear what Specter had just said. Beerus frowned slightly as he stood up and floated towards him. "And why would a little brat like you want to do something as stupid as that?" Beerus questioned.

Specter didn't seem to show any fear when Beerus got closer to him but he dug through his pocket inside his trench coat and brought out three different color marble. He then handed the marbles to Beerus, who looked down on the marbles before taking them.

Beerus looked at the Marbles and saw that one was purple, the other a blue-green and the last was a blue marble. Beerus took the blue marble and brought it closer to his eye to see what was so special about this but his eyes suddenly widen when he saw something inside the marble.

Whis noticed this and couldn't help but feel a bit worried. "Lord Beerus, is something the matter?" He asked.

Beerus didn't answer Whis as he turned his attention back to Specter. "Hey Brat, is this what I think it is?"

Specter smirked as he nodded his head. "That's right, it's Universe 6. The other two is the God of Destruction of that universe and his assistant."

Beerus' lowered his hand as his body started to admit a powerful aura. "You know, picking a fight against a God of Destruction isn't the smartest thing to do."

Specter seem to chuckle at this, earning a curious look from Beerus. "Forgive me, Beerus. But you're not the first God of Destruction that used that same line on me." Specter then lifted the right side of his coat, revealing five sets of three marbles while there were seven sets of two marbles.

Beerus' and Whis' eyes widen when they saw that he had more marbles. "It wasn't easy to collect eleven Gods of Destruction and their attendant but I was still able to accomplish this." Specter continued.

Goku was a bit confused about what was going on. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but hearing you said collecting the Gods. So does that mean you're going after Beerus and Whis?"

Specter turned his attention towards Goku and he couldn't help but smirk. "Well, well, if it isn't Son Goku. It's truly an honor to meet the man who shook hand with the Omni-King."

Goku's ears couldn't help but perk up when he heard the familiar name. "Eh?! You know who the Omni-King is?" Goku asked as he floated closer to him but stopped when Whis placed his hand on his chest.

Specter nodded his head. "Of course, everyone knows who he is. But now back to the main discussion." Specter said before turning his attention towards Beerus. "As I said earlier, I'm declaring War against you and your army."

"Army? I don't know what you think about the Gods of Destruction but I don't have an army." Beerus responded.

"Now that's the fun part! I've decided to allow you to gather up the strongest warriors from the universes that I haven't sealed away." Specter replied as he revealed his collection. "As you can see there are seven universes that no longer possess a God of Destruction. I want you to gather the strongest and use them to form an army against mine!"

Beerus let out a scoff. "And why in the Hell do you think I'll even bother to participate in this pointless game of yours?"

Specter closed his eyes and smirked. "Well it would be a shame if you disappoint Omni-King if you didn't participate in game."

Beerus slightly flinched when he heard the mention of the Omni-King but quickly shook it off. "Don't be telling me lies, boy. There's no way the Omi-King would want something like that."

Specter merely shook his head and let out a sigh. "My, my, you truly are foolish. Now Beerus, if the Omni-King didn't request this then don't you think he would have done something about the disappearance of the Gods of Destruction?"

Beerus couldn't help but gritted his teeth. Meanwhile Whis had a frown on his face but Goku, an excited grin appeared on his face. "Hey, hey, in this fight. Are there strong opponents?" Goku asked happily.

Before Goku's question could be answered, he felt a sting in his neck. Goku let out a gasp before falling over and Whis catching him.

"Thanks for knocking him out, Whis. That idiot doesn't understand the situation here." Beerus said. "If the Omni-King really does want this battle to happen then explain it to me."

A sinister smile appeared on Specter's face. "Well if you must know, I'll obtain fighters who possess darkness in their heart within the universes I haven't sealed away while you take those who fight for…Anyone who isn't themselves. There is no limit on the number of fighters you wish to have on your side but there is a special rule on this. You may only chose the fighters that either leaves on the Planet Earth or a counterpart of it."

Beerus crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me something, what happens if I decided not to do this, and don't bother mentioning the Omni-King. I'm still not sure to believe you about that."

"Well since you asked, I will still have my army and we shall conquer the universes that I have not sealed, allowing us to become the strongest in the entire multiverse!" Specter declared as he opened his arms wide, a psychotic grin appearing on his face.

Beerus merely let out a sigh. "Seems like there isn't going to be an alternative option. Very well, I'll accept this game of yours."

Specter smirked as he rose up one finger. "As much as I am pleased to hear your agreement on this game, there is one more rule that I should mention. You see, you and I are basically the ones who are playing the game, meaning that you and I cannot interfere in the battle. All we can do is choose our pieces that command the army, those who will lead the soldiers and so on. Understand that, Lord Beerus?"

Beerus nodded his head. "Fine then, both me and Whis won't be involved in the game. Anything else?"

"Yes, there is one more thing." Specter replied as he dug through his pocket and soon took out five cards, throwing them to Beerus. "I've taken the liberty to pick the players from your Earth and also I wouldn't bother heading to that place."

Beerus caught the cards with his other hand and looked at them. He frowned when he heard Specter's words and saw that each cards had a different image. It was an image of Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Future Trunks. "What do you mean by that?"

Specter's staff then showed an image of Earth. Specter looked at the Earth and smiled at the sight. "Well I can't allow you to have some of the good things on the planet." Specter then snapped his fingers, causing a portal to appear above the Earth, and a very large energy ball had crashed against the planet. Soon the blast made its way to the center of the Earth, resulting in its destruction.

Whis frowned at the sight while Beerus gritted his teeth, upset knowing that the one planet with the most delicious food was now gone. "Why you little…" Beerus said before he threw a punch at Specter but his fist hit nothing but air as Specter was no longer there. Beerus was a bit surprised by this as he looked around to find him but the moment he sensed him, he turned his back to Whis and Goku.

Whis turned his head slightly back, seeing Specter's hand on Goku's back. Before Whis could pull Goku away, Specter's hand grew a bright purple and soon Goku's back as well. Specter immediately pulled his hand away and jumped back, seeing Whis bringing Goku closer to him and examines his back.

Whis then turned his attention to Specter. "What did you just do?"

Before Specter could answer a portal appeared behind him. He looked at the portal then back to Whis and Beerus, smirking. "Well I'm fully aware of the massive powers each of your fighters possesses so I've made sure to make the game much fairer by placing limiters on them. With that they wouldn't be as strong as they were originally, but don't worry, your players are still strong but just not planet bursting strong. Also don't worry about those sealed in the cards. It'll wear off in a few hours." Specter then jumped back into the portal, once he was inside the portal it grew smaller until it completely vanished.

"That brat…" Beerus muttered as he got closer to Whis, before turning to him. "Well Whis, seems like we don't have a choice but to play along in this game of his."

Whis nodded his head. "I understand, Lord Beerus. But there's something I can't help but wonder."

Beerus' ears perked up when he heard this. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Honestly, I'm just wondering what's his real reason for starting this war or game or whatever he wants to call it. It can't just because he wishes to entertain the Omni-King." Whis answered.

Beerus let out a sigh before turning around. "I could care less what that little brat is planning, he could be lying about the Omni-King approving this but that doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters is that I make that little brat pay for destroying my favorite place to get food!" Beerus declared before he took a deep breath. "Whis, which universes still remains?"

Whis brought his staff near him as he looked into the orb. "It seems the only universe that wasn't sealed away by Specter was universe one, two, four, eight, nine, ten, and twelve."

"So we have to go to each Earths from those universes and gather our army, this is going to be quite annoying." Beerus muttered as he turned to Whis. "Well if we're going to be in a war then we need a place to make our headquarters, Whis, take us back to our home."

Whis nodded his head as he got closer to Beerus and placed Goku over his shoulder so he could place his hand on Beerus' shoulder. "Of course, Lord Beerus." The three of them suddenly vanished from sight.

 _ **With Specter**_

Echoes of footsteps could be heard throughout a hallway. It was Specter, who had continued walking through the hallway with a smirk on his face. "Looks like the game is going to begin very soon…Still, I'm quite surprised by the fact that Father had allowed this."

 _Flashback_

 _Zeno's expression remained unfazed. "Father huh? That's quite strange to hear someone call me that but what's your request?"_

" _I want to start a game or rather a grand battle between my army against a God of Destruction of my choosing." Specter answered without hesitation._

 _Zeno remained silence before turning his back from Specter. "You know, asking me for a request can make me angry and I'm sure you're familiar with what happens when I'm angry."_

 _Specter nodded his head. "Yes, Father…After all it was the reason that my birth came quicker than expected. When you destroyed those universes, you knew that you couldn't erase the darkness from that world so you merely created a world to hold that darkness."_

" _Yeah, I never got to name that world but I'm sure you have given that place a name. What is it, if you don't mind me asking?" Zeno said, turning his head slightly to Specter._

" _The spirits of that world had named it Nega World…Father as for my request. Will you allow me to accomplish it?" Specter asked._

" _Hmm…Well it'll be a while before the tournament start. Maybe this request will keep me entertained for a while, a battle between that of darkness and light. It'll be like one of those interesting books I found on Earth, I think they were called Manga or something?" Zeno replied and turned to Specter. "Very well, I'll allow this game of yours but I want you to know if this annoys me even in the slightest I'll have no problem in erasing you."_

 _Specter didn't seem to show any emotion before responding. "Father I am aware of your powers but even someone like you cannot erase Darkness itself. Even if you erase my physical body, the darkness within Nega world will merely recreate a new body…I'm glad to hear that my game will be approved but we both know in every game, there has to be a reward for winning."_

 _Zeno remained silent for a few minutes before replying. "Very well, I will grant whatever the winner wants as the reward."_

 _End of Flashback_

Specter kept walking until he stopped once he reached a door in front of him. He looked down on his hand before clenching it tight. _'I'll win this war no matter what, and I've already chose the piece that'll represent as my king.'_ He thought to himself before he pushed the door open.

Within the room there was a figure in the middle of the room, around the figure there were many screens around him that showed him various videos of a different people on each screen. The figure turned to Specter and while his entire body was covered in the shadows, a smirk could be seen on his face as well as a small green earring that was on his ear. "Looks like this game is going to be fun." The figure said before he let out a dark chuckle that soon turned into a psychotic laughter.

Specter couldn't help but chuckle lightly at this. "That's true, now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to gather your generals for this game." Specter said, gesturing to the people on the screen before turning around and vanishing from the figure's sight.

Once Specter was gone, the figure merely turned back to the screen and continued to watch these people that caught both Specter's and his attention.


	2. Prologue: The Gathering Part 1

**Alright guys, here's the next chapter for my war story! So I'm happy to see that people seem to like this story and I do hope that this will be as good as ND014's story. Also I should inform you all that the next few chapters will be gathering of the army that will fight against Specter's army of evil so please enjoy this. Another note is...There will be pairings in this story whether they're cannon or cross pairing, there will be pairings.**

Beerus had let out a loud yawn, stretching his arm as it looked like he was waiting for something. Beerus was sitting on a chair that was outside of his castle which, he slightly opened his eye towards the hourglass that was floating right next to him. His attention then changed from the hourglass to the ramen bowl that was underneath the hourglass, his expression immediately became excited when he saw the last grain of sands had finally hit the bottom of it. Beerus quickly grabbed the bowl when the sand had fallen to the bottom.

"Yes! It's finally done!" Beerus exclaimed happily, only for his eyes to widen when he felt the high temperature of the ramen bowl. He let out a yelp as he tossed the bowl lightly up so he could blow on his hands to cool them down just before the bowl had returned back into his hand, not a single spill dropped from the bowl. Beerus lets out a sigh of relief when the bowl managed to cool off in mid-air but he soon licked his lips as he removed the plastic top and brought out the chopsticks.

"Thank you for the meal!" Beerus happily shouted as he began engulfing the ramen noodles at a fast pace. Once he had finished the noodles Beerus had started drinking up the soup and he'd let out a sigh of satisfaction once he had finished the soup. He then tossed aside the bowl towards a pile of empty ramen bowls and when he took a look at the pile, he couldn't help but frown slightly.

"Damn…So much for trying to save those bowls in case of an emergency." Beerus muttered before he tighten his fist and gritted his teeth. "That little annoying brat! Why did he have to go off and destroy the one place that had the most delicious food ever made!" Beerus then turned his head slightly towards his castle. "Hey Whis!" He called out.

Whis had appeared beside him at the moment Beerus had called for him. "Yes, Lord Beerus?" Whis asked as he gave Beerus a small smile.

Beerus had let out a yawn before replying. "I want to know if those idiots has woken up?"

Whis just shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Lord Beerus. But then again it's been an at least more than a few hours since you've received the others and the seals have not yet broken. It may take some time for the seal to break. As for Goku, well it seems he's still unconscious from my small chop."

Beerus had let out a sigh from what Whis had just said. "Just great…" He muttered. "Well did you managed to fulfill my request?"

Whis gave Beerus another smile. "Of course, I guess we should count ourselves lucky that Specter didn't destroy Planet Namek. I've managed to obtain the Dragon Balls from there and I even went to the Supreme Kai of Time to help me obtain the Earth's Dragon Balls from timeline where they haven't been used for a while."

"Well at least we managed to get what we wanted." Beerus said before he started scratching his head. "Damn it…I'm going to make that brat pay for making me think too much on all of this." Beerus had gotten out of his seat before walking towards Whis. "Well now, what do you suppose we should do?"

Whis remained a bit silence when Beerus had asked him the question. Whis pondered for a bit before an idea formed in his head and giving Beerus a smile. "Lord Beerus, if you really would like to hear my opinion then I would suggest that we shall use the Dragon Balls."

Beerus was a bit surprised by Whis' suggestion. "Really? Use the Dragon Balls that soon, and what would we wish for?"

"Well I thought it would be best to have a training place for out fighters who wish to become stronger in a short amount of time. I'd suggest that we wish for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I've heard from Bulma that it's a special room that a year worth of training is just a single day." Whis replied.

"Eh? Isn't that like that place we sent Goku and Vegeta? Why would we need a place like that?" Beerus questioned.

"Well it requires my staff for them to go to that place and it would be a slight bother to have to deal with that. Besides, I think it'll give us a slight advantage." Whis answered, making Beerus cross his arms over his chest and ponder for a moment.

"I suppose you have a point…Very well, we'll use the Dragon Balls for that wish but what of the other one?"

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" A child-like voice said, causing Beerus to flinch a bit when he heard the familiar voice. He quickly turned around with his head bowed down.

"O-Omni-King! H-How may I help you?" Beerus asked nervously, beads of sweat could be seen all over his body.

Whis, however, merely smiled at the arrival of the Omni-King. "Oh my, it's really great to receive a visit from you. What brings you here to our universe?"

Zeno merely tossed Whis a small marble, which he was able to catch it. "I thought I would give you a slight advantage in this war by giving you guys an extra universe."

Beerus was a bit surprised by this but he merely bowed his head more. "T-Thank you for your kindness! We will make sure to take advantage of your generosity!"

Whis took a quick look at the small universe before turning his attention back to the Omni-King. "I see, the both of us are truly happy to receive this kindness…But if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is Specter and how did he managed to receive your permission to this war of his?"

Zeno merely turned around and started walking away but before he could leave. "I allowed this war because it'll be the only way to make sure Specter stay down…If you defeat him then it'll be the end for him." Zeno replied before a bright light surrounded his entire body and vanished from Beerus' world.

Beerus slowly raised his head up to see if the Omni-King was still there, he'd let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he was gone as he brought his head back up. "Well it looks like Specter was telling the truth about receiving the Omni-King's permission for this war. Now the problem for us is that he wants us to win this war." Beerus said before turning his attention towards Whis. "So what universe did he give you?"

Whis took a quick glance at the small marble, only for him to shake his head in response. "Sorry Lord Beerus, but as long as this universe is sealed inside I won't be able to tell which one this is."

Beerus let out a 'Tch' when he heard what Whis said. "Damn it, looks like we'll have to use the Dragon Balls after all. Whis, bring them out."

"Yes, Lord Beerus." Whis then tapped his staff against the ground, causing the sphere on his staff to glow a bit before shooting out a beam of light towards the ground. The beam of light started to take shape but the light soon disappeared, only to reveal the Earth's Dragon Balls. "Shall I summon the dragon, Lord Beerus?"

Beerus shook his head. "No, I think I'll be the one to call him." He replied before clearing his throat. "Now hear me, Eternal Dragon! I summon you!" Beerus called out, making the Dragon Balls shine brightly. Soon a pillar of light shot out of the Dragon Balls but the light started to take shape of a dragon, the light began to disperse and reveal the Eternal Dragon, Shenron.

 **"** **I am the Eternal Dragon, state your-"** Shenron had immediately stopped talking and his eyes widen slightly in shock once he saw who had summoned him. **"O-Oh, Lord Beerus I didn't know you were the one who summoned me. How may I be of service to you?"** Shenron asked nervously.

Beerus raised his head towards Shenron before responding. "Dragon, I wish for this 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' within my castle. That's a wish you should be able to grant, correct?"

Shenron nodded his head. **"Of course, Lord Beerus."** Shenron replied quickly before his red eyes glowed brightly and returned to normal after a few moments had passed. **"Your wish has been granted. Is there anything else you would like me to grant?"**

Beerus opened his palm towards Whis, who placed the marble on his hand. Beerus then raised the marble high towards Shenron. "I want you to break the seal that has this universe."

 **"** **I'll try, Lord Beerus."** Shenron said as his eyes glowed once more but they returned to normal quicker than the last wish.

Beerus looked at the marble and he couldn't help but frown slightly when he saw that there was no change whatsoever. "Dragon, mind telling me why my wish wasn't granted?"

Sweatdrop started to form around Shenron's head. **"F-Forgive Me Lord B-Beerus, but whatever has that universe sealed is quite strong. I'm afraid I can't free it from its seal."** Shenron replied nervously.

Beerus couldn't help but frown slightly when he heard this but before he could say anything, Whis quickly spoke up. "Lord Beerus, I do believe a wish like that can be difficult to grant. Perhaps we should try a different approach?" Whis suggested as he turned his head towards Shenron. "Eternal Dragon, is it possible for you to transfer the Earth from the sealed universe to this one?"

Shenron nodded his head. **"Of course, a wish like that should be quite easy for me to grant."** Shenron replied as his eyes began to glow for a few minutes before returning to normal. **"Your wish has been granted, the Earth from the sealed universe has been transported to this universe."** Shenron said but his entire body started to shine brightly. **"Forgive me, Lord Beerus. But it seems my time here is up, farewell."** Shenron's entire body shot up high into the sky as a pillar of light was formed. However the pillar of light slammed into the ground and revealed the Dragon Balls but they was a drastic change, they were no longer the crystal balls but nothing more than stone.

Beerus walked closer to the Dragon Balls, getting down on one knee and placed the marble in the middle of them. He then stood back up and walked back to Whis. "Whis, make sure those things are put in a safe place."

Whis nodded his head as he lowered his staff near the items. "Of course, Lord Beerus." The sphere on Whis' staff began to glow as it shot out a beam of light towards the items, turning them into particles of light and was absorbed into the sphere. Whis then raised his staff towards him as he looked into the orb. "Well, it seems the new Earth isn't too far from here, shall we go?"

"I suppose, honestly I only care if this new Earth has the same delicious food the other one had." Beerus replied as he placed his hand on Whis' shoulder.

Whis tapped his staff against the ground, causing a pillar of light to surround both Whis and Beerus and shot up into the sky.

 **Universe ? Earth**

A pillar of light suddenly appeared on top of a building and when the light had vanished, it revealed to be both Beerus and Whis. Beerus looked around their area and he saw that it was night fall. "Well now, seems like this Earth looks like our Earth. I don't think there's a major difference."

"While you're right about that, though I'm not sure about that." Whis said as he pointed his finger towards the East.

Beerus peaked towards the same direction that Whis was pointing to and he squint his eyes to see a light blue barrier in the distance. "Oh? Seems like something is going on over there, let's go take a look, Whis." Beerus said as he placed his hand on Whis once more, only for them to vanish from their spot.

 **Within the Barrier**

Kokabiel was sitting on his floating throne above the Kuoh Academy's grounds, watching the battle beneath him and he couldn't help but smirk at the sight he was seeing. Originally he was disappointed, since he was expecting that the main boss would make an appearance right off the bat, instead he got their relatives, Rias Gremory and her peerage plus one exorcist from Vatican, came to challenge him. However, despite them being a weak bunch, Kokabiel admitted that the devils were doing pretty well against his Cerberus. His interested peaked when he saw the young boys, who possess the Sacred Gear, transferred power to Rias and Akeno which gave them the power to easily defeat his Cerberus. He then saw Rias flying towards him, firing off her demonic powers at him. _'Pathetic.'_ Kokabiel thought to himself before swatting the blast away from him and towards another part of the school.

However, Valper Galilei was standing at the middle of the field with a large magic circle written on it. Surrounding him, just above the ground, were the four Excalibur swords.

"It is done…" Valper said as a grin appeared on his face. The four Excalibur slowly merging into one single sword. "The ritual to fuse the four holy swords into one is complete!" Valper declared as he continued his magic at work as the power of the fused holy sword was absorbed into the large magic circle on the ground. "With this spell from Kokabiel, and the power of my new Excalibur as its fuel, this whole city will be levelled in 30 minutes!"

Everyone could not help but at least widened their eyes, considering that Excalibur could be said to have one step closer to be fully revived again.

"Hmph… So Valper's research of holy swords had gone this far, huh…?" Kokabiel muttered as he looked at the new holy sword with passive gaze.

"If you'd like to cancel the activation of this spell… I'm afraid that you'd have to defeat Kokabiel first…" Valper said with a grin.

"30 minutes… Lord Sirzechs' reinforcements won't make it in time!" Akeno exclaimed with horror in her face.

Normally Kokabiel would laugh at this moment, seeing how the small pups would have no chance in defeating him. However, his attention was elsewhere as his gaze looked towards his right side. _'What is this? I can't seem to sense a presence near that direction but for some reason I feel a massive amount of pressure…It can't be Sirzechs, but what is it?'_ Kokabiel stood up as he turned his attention back to Rias. "I thought you told me that it was just you? Why is there something else here?"

Rias couldn't help but raise her brow in confusion. "What are you talking about? There isn't anyone else here but us!"

"There's no point in lying to me, there's something over there and I want you to tell me what it is!" Kokabiel shouted as he pointed towards the barrier.

 **With Beerus**

"Oh my, looks like we've been discovered." Whis said in a calm tone.

Beerus couldn't help but smirk. "Really now? Well I suppose it would be rude of us if we didn't introduce ourselves, Whis?"

Whis nodded his head. "Yes, Lord Beerus." Whis then tapped the bottom of his staff against the barrier, causing a small crack to appear on it. However, the small crack began to grow in both size and expansion throughout the barrier, only for the entire thing to shatter.

 **With Rias**

Rias couldn't help but feel a bit confused and worried at the same time when Kokabiel asked her his question. Her eyes soon widen in shock when she saw the barrier that Sona created began to crack before it soon shattered. "N-No…What just happened?" She asked out loud but she soon saw two figures floating down to their battle ground. The first noticeable figure she saw was quite a tall person with blue skin and white hair. His outfit was a bit strange to her since she's never seen any devil wear that type of clothing. But what grabbed her attention the most was the second being next to him.

 _'_ _A cat?'_ That was the first thing that came into Rias' mind when she saw the second person who bears resemblance to a cat if it wasn't for the fact that it was purple and wore clothes as well.

A silence tension filled the air when the new comers had arrived but the silence was soon broken when Kokabiel started to laugh out loud.

"What's this supposed to be, Rias? Don't tell me that your back up was a blue fool and a hairless cat!" Kokabiel shouted as he continued his laugh.

A tick mark appeared on Beerus' forehead when he heard the 'hairless cat' remark. But before he could cause destruction and make that man suffer he then took a deep breath before turning his head slightly towards Whis. "Whis, why don't you learn more about this Earth while I deal with him? Understand?"

"Of course, Lord Beerus. And remember, try not to kill those who will fight with us." Whis replied before vanishing out of sight.

The moment that Whis had vanished, Beerus had let out a scoff in response to what Whis said. "That guy, of course I won't do anything that reckless…Unless this planet manages to find a way to piss me off." Beerus muttered to himself as he turned his attention back to Kokabiel. "You know. You really shouldn't give people annoying names, someone might end up hurt because of that. Now I believe a proper introduction is necessary, my name is Beerus but I think someone like you should call me Lord Beerus."

Kokabiel merely laughed more when he heard this. "Hahaha! Oh how precious, the little cat wants me to call him 'Lord'." Kokabiel then vanished from his throne and quickly appeared behind Beerus, opening his palm as a light sword appeared and tightly gripping on the weapon. "You should be careful, an arrogant attitude like that will get you killed in battle." Kokabiel then slashed Beerus but before his blade could connect, Beerus vanished. This caused his eyes to widen in shock.

"What?!" Kokabiel exclaimed before he felt a powerful side kick that sent him crashing into the ground. Debris surrounded the area that Kokabiel was sent crashing to before his used his wings to create a powerful gust of wind to blow it all away. He looked above him and saw Beerus smirking, this caused Kokabeil to grit his teeth in frustration.

"You know," Beerus spoke up. "The funny thing is that I was going to say the same thing to you." Beerus then gave Kokabiel a gesture to try again. A furious expression appeared on Kokabiel's face before flying towards Beerus and trying to use his light blades to cut Beerus in half.

Meanwhile with Rias, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kokabiel, the fallen angel who was able to survive against both God and the Dragon King, was having so much trouble to defeat this person who just appeared out of nowhere. _'It…It's just so unreal, this guy is swatting Kokabiel around like he's nothing more than a common household fly.'_

"Rias." Issei spoke up, causing Rias to snap out of her thoughts and turn to him. "Do you know who that guy is? I mean I didn't know there was something that can beat Kokabiel."

Rias shook her head in response before turning her attention back to the fight. "I'm sorry but I honestly have no idea who he is, throughout my entire life I've never heard of anyone who goes by the name of Beerus."

Issei then turned to Ddraig, hoping his partner would have some answers. "What about you? Is there anything you could tell me about this Beerus guy?"

 **[Unfortunately I can't, I've never heard of this guy as well…But still…To think that there's someone who can handle themselves against Kokabiel but the worst thing is I'm not sure if this guy is friend or foe.]**

Back to the fight it seems that only Kokabiel was the only one who was exhausted from the fight, while Beerus didn't even seem slightly tired. "D-Damn it!" Kokabiel shouted, surprising everyone, beside Beerus, by his sudden cry. "I'm a Fallen Angel! We're supposed to be the strongest things in existence! I was able to survive both God and the Dragon King, what makes you any different from the worthless maggots I've killed in my life?!" Kokabiel shouted as he extended his arm towards Beerus and fired off a large light sphere.

The light sphere made direct contact against Beerus, causing a large smoke screen to appear around him. Kokabiel smirked when he saw the attack making contact but his smirk quickly vanished when he saw that Beerus was completely unharmed when the smoke screen vanished. "N-No way…What the hell are you?!"

"Oh? You wish to know who I am?" Beerus asked in an amusing tone before letting out a small chuckle. "Well like I said earlier, my names is Beerus and I'm a God of Destruction."

"What?!" Kokabiel shouted in disbelief. "T-There's no way that someone like you is a God!" Kokabiel was just about to order his servants to deal with the creature in front of him but he looked below and saw that they had escape, along with the Holy blade.

Rias, along with her Peerage, had their eyes widen in shock when they heard this new comer claiming to be a god.

 **[N-No way, there's no way…]** Ddraig muttered, earning Issei's attention.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Issei asked in a worried tone.

 **[I just can't believe they're real…A God of Destruction.]** Ddraig said.

"A God of Destruction? What the hell is that suppose to be?" Issei asked out loud, earning everyone's attention.

 **[A long time ago, there's been rumors of a being that said to be stronger than God and The Dragon King themselves, a God of Destruction…They said that they have the power to destroy an entire planet without even breaking a sweat.]**

"T-That can't be…" Issei muttered as he turned his attention back to Beerus. "You're telling me a guy like that can destroy our whole world if he wanted to?!" Everyone was shocked by what they heard Issei just said but Rias looked towards Beerus and Kokabiel and her worries grew every passing second.

 _'_ _An enemy who's that powerful is here? B-But why? Why would someone like him appear here out of nowhere?'_ Rias asked herself.

Kokabiel clenched his fists in frustration before raising both his arms up as a large light spear appeared in his hand, growing larger in size. "I won't accept the fact that someone like you claims to be a God!" He shouted in rage before throwing the large spear towards Beerus.

"No way! A light spear that size is going to destroy the entire school!" Kiba shouted, this caused Rias and Akeno to act quickly as they stood in front of their team and created a large barrier. Even though the barrier might not be enough to stop the light spear, it'll be enough from them not to sustain too much damage.

Beerus saw the spear heading towards him and he merely let out a smirk. "Is that suppose to finish me off? How adorable." Beerus said as he extended his right arm towards the light spear and fired off an energy wave. Once the energy wave collided against the spear, everyone was expecting an explosion but the energy wave had completely engulfed the light spear and soon Kokabiel was engulfed by the blast.

 _'_ _I-Impossible! I can't lose! Unless…He's truly a god…'_ That was Kokabiel's last thoughts before his entire body had completely evaporated but the energy wave didn't vanished as it shot into the sky, allowing the whole city see the powerful blast being shot into space.

 **Elsewhere**

"Oh my, it seems someone was able to upset Lord Beerus. I suppose it's time for me to return to his side." Whis said as he looked towards the direction where he saw the beam of light shooting into the sky. Whis let out a sigh before turning his attention back to a person in front of him. "Well it's quite a shame that I have to end our conversation so early, I do hope we can chat again soon, Ophis."

In front of Whis was a young girl with long black hair and Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion. The young girl's expression remained emotionless until she gave Whis a smile. "Same here, Whis…Before you go, will you consider my offer?"

Whis gave a smile of his own before responding. "Well I would like to help you with obtaining absolute silence but I'm afraid I must decline. But if you like, I can take you to a place where you can temporarily obtain silence. After all, an event is about to happen soon and if you remain here I can promise you that you'll witness everything else beside silence." Whis then offer his hand towards her, only for Ophis to look at the hand for a few seconds before placing her own on his.

"I suppose I should take your offer…But this is only until this war of yours is over." Ophis said before both her and Whis teleported to another location.

 **With Rias and the Others**

Rias was still in disbelief, a powerful foe like Kokabiel was just defeated by a complete stranger who came out of nowhere. Once Kokabiel was defeated, the magic circle that was on the school ground had risen up into the air before completely vanishing. Rias snapped out of her worries when she saw Beerus floating down towards them.

Once landed on the ground, he started walking towards the group of people. He smirked as he raised a finger towards them. "I do hope you all don't try to make the same mistake that other person did, otherwise there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"My, my, you really shouldn't speak like that, Lord Beerus." Whis said as he appeared beside Beerus, lightly tapping the top of his staff against Beerus' head, making the God of Destruction cringe slightly. "If you do then they'll get the wrong idea to why we're here." Whis then turned to the group and gave them all a smile. "Hello there, my name is Whis and I think it would be best if we have the chance to speak with the leaders of this world or to be specific, the one who rules the underworld. Sirzechs Lucifer."

After Beerus finished rubbing the spot Whis had hit him, a curious expression appeared as he turned to Whis. "Oi, who's this Sirzechs?"

Whis turned his attention to Beerus. "Well after you requested me to learn more about this planet so I did. I was able to learn that there is are a few special places such as the Underworld and Heaven, also it appears that there are beings on this planet called Devil, Angels, and Fallen Angels. The leader of the Underworld is a man name Sirzechs, I believe it would be wise to meet him and inform him of our situation."

"E-Excuse me, but what reason do you wish to speak to my brother?" Rias asked, causing the two beings to turn their attention towards her and Rias couldn't help but flinch a bit.

"Oh? He's your brother? Well that makes things a bit easier for us, would you mind helping us find him?" Whis asked.

"Please tell me your reason." Rias requested but this caused her entire body to shake when she felt a massive pressure surrounding Beerus.

"You dare question me?" Beerus asked in a menacing tone before the pressure quickly disappeared when Whis used his staff once more to tap the top of Beerus' head, causing the God of Destruction to let out a small grunt as he began to rub his head.

"Lord Beerus, I don't think it would be wise of you to be acting like this." Whis said before turning back to Rias. "You see, the reason we must speak to one of your leaders is truly crucial…This world, no, not just this world but the entire multiverse is going to war."

 **Underworld**

Both Whis and Beerus were currently waiting in a large castle after they had informed those kids their situation. Whis was sitting patiently on a concrete bench but Beerus on the other hand, was tapping his foot against the ground as he was growing impatient.

"Damn…What's taking these people so long?" Beerus muttered. "We don't have enough time to waste, there's still other version of Earth we must get to."

"Please be a bit more patient, Lord Beerus. It will take a while for them to gather the leaders that are necessary to inform them of this war." Whis said, causing Beerus to stop tapping his foot and turning to him.

"And what leaders are we exactly waiting for?" Beerus asked.

"Well…" Whis said before looking into the sphere on his staff. "It seems that the Underworld is lead by a group that goes by the name Four Great Satans, with Sirzechs being the leader of that group. Next there's the leader of Heaven, originally, it was led by a being that people called God but after a pervious war he had perished. Now the leader of that place is an archangel who is name Michael. Other person would have to be a fallen angel name Azazel."

"Eh? A Fallen Angel? So he's the same as the guy who pissed me off earlier?" Beerus questioned, causing Whis to shake his head.

"They may be the same race but I've learned that their objective were different. The one you fought wanted to cause war while the other one wishes to created peace among the other three factions." Whis answered.

Before they could continue their discussion, they heard footsteps heading towards them and they looked to see that a servant of Sirzechs had come for them. The servant bowed her head. "Forgive me for my intrusion but Lord Sirzechs is ready to see the both of you."

Both Whis and Beerus stood up from their seats and followed the servant until they came across a large door. The servant turned to them once more and bowed her head. "This is as far as I can take you, they'll be behind that door." She said to them before raising her head back up and walking away from the door.

Whis pushed the door opened and when Beerus walked in he saw that there was a row of seats in front of them, which was occupied by three people he can only assume were the leaders of this realm that Whis was telling him about but he was able to recognize the group of kids he'd meet when he first encountered the Fallen Angel, who were standing in the corner of the room. While in the other corner was another group of kids.

The room was filled with nothing but silence for a few moments before it was broken when a young man with long crimsion hair stood up and cleared his throat. "I suppose it would be rude of me if I didn't introduce myself. My name is Sirzechs and I am happy to welcome the both of you to the Underworld." Sirzechs said before gesturing towards the others beside him.

"The others here are leader of their own faction like Michael is an archangel who leads all the warriors of Heaven, while Azazel is representing the Fallen Angels." Sirzechs explained before sitting back down on his seat and continuing to speak.

"My sister had informed me that you wish to speak to us about a war, is that correct?"

Whis nodded his head before speaking up. "Yes, that's correct. I'm afraid that we've encountered a being who wishes to declare war upon us and your worlds."

Sirzechs couldn't' help but frown slightly when he heard this. "Is that so? Do you have any proof of the declaration?"

"Yes, we do." Whis said before tapping his staff against the ground, which caused the sphere to glow brightly and showed a large holograph projection of Specter. "This is the being who's declaring War on us."

"That little brat is the one declaring war?" Azazel asked out loud.

"I'm afraid so, yes." The projection then changed to Specter destroying their Earth. "Sadly, to show that he's serious about this war he had destroyed our Earth. I'm not sure when he'll be planning on striking the other worlds but I believe it would be best for us to form an army to fight against his."

The whole room fell to silence once more but Sirzechs couldn't help but let out a small sigh. "I see…" He muttered before turning his attention to the others, both giving him a nod. Sirzechs nodded his head back before turning to Beerus and Whis. "If that's the case then do you think you could give us information on the soldiers that Specter will be using?"

Beerus turned to Whis. "Whis."

Whis nodded. "Right, Lord Beerus." The projection had changed to a small humanoid alien, who is shown fighting against fighters on what looks like a green planet. "We're not one hundred percent on who he'll be using but we do know that there's a chance he'll be using a being who is called Frieza."

"Frieza, huh? Mind telling us why you believe this Specter fellow will have him in his army?" Michael questioned.

"Frieza is something that is known as a space tyrant, a ruthless one at that." Beerus said. "In the old days he was considered to be the strongest being in the entire universe, well beside me of course."

Rias and Sona and their Peerage were quite shock to hear that there could be someone who is the strongest in the universe. The three factions leaders were quite worried by this when they heard this but Sirzechs spoke up. "You said in the old days, does that mean that someone surpassed him?"

Beerus nodded as he smirked. "Of course, luckily the fighter that overpowered Frieza is on our side. His name is Son Goku." The projection changed to a heavily damaged Goku fighting against Frieza. Everyone's eyes was focus on the fight and they all had to admit it was quite an impressive fight but everyone eyes all widen when the saw Goku shouting before his entire body was surrounded by a golden aura and his hair turning golden as well.

"Whoa! What the heck happened to him?" Issei asked out loud.

Whis turned his head towards him, causing Issei to flinch slightly, but Whis gave him a friendly smile. "Well you see, in our world we have a special group who are known as Saiyans who possess an ability that gives them a massive power boost. This ability is known as a Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan…" Issei muttered as he looked back at the projection and saw the guy known as Goku, beating the snot out of Frieza.

The projection soon ended which caused the three faction leaders to return their attention back to Whis and Beerus. Sirzechs stood from his seat before speaking. "I can't deny the fact that this Specter is going to be a troublesome problem for all of us but I must make a request."

"Oh?" Whis said. "And what would that request be?"

"We would like to have a bit more time to discuss whether we should be a part of this war or not." Sirzechs replied.

Beerus couldn't help but frown slightly when he heard this but before he could say anything, he'd let out a small groan when Whis had once again tapped his staff against Beerus' head. Whis gave the leaders a kind smile before nodding his head. "Of course, I do hope we'll be able to hear your answer soon." Whis said as he opened the palm of his hand. The sphere on his staff began to glow when he did this and a small beam of light appeared on his hand, the light soon took form of a small disc with a mirror in the center of it. Whis then tossed the disc towards Sirzechs, who was able to catch it.

"If you wish to inform us about your choice then use that device to call us." Whis said before turning to Lord Beerus. "I believe it would be best for us to make our way towards the other Earths."

Beerus let out a scoff as he turned his head slightly away and crossed his arms over his chest. "I suppose it would be best, what's the next Earth?" Beerus asked as he turned to Whis.

Whis took a peek in his sphere. "Well it seems that we'll being heading towards Universe 10 next." Whis placed his hand on Beerus' shoulder before turning his attention back to the leaders, giving them a smile. "It looks like we must take our leave, I do hope we can hear your response soon." Both Beerus and Whis was suddenly surrounded by a pillar of light, only for them to vanish along with the pillar of light.

 **With Whis and Beerus**

"Tch, that guy…" Beerus muttered as both him and Whis were traveling within the pillar of light. "How the Hell can someone like him ask for more time when they're about to be a part of a war?!"

"Lord Beerus." Whis spoke up, causing the God of Destruction to stop his ranting. "Honestly I'm not surprised by the fact that he requested more time. He needed to know what consequences would happen if he drags his kingdom to war all of a sudden. I can tell he isn't a type of person to rule a kingdom through fear but through fairness. He needs to know whether he should have his kingdom fight with us or allow them to be a part of the crossfire."

Beerus remained silent for a few seconds before letting out a scoff and turning his head slightly away. "On second thought, the choices the guy makes doesn't matter to me but he does need to give us his answer soon."

Whis nodded his head in agreement but a surprised expression came across his face. Whis had soon change direction, which Beerus quickly noticed.

"Oi, Whis! Why are we heading to another direction?" Beerus asked out loud.

"Forgive me, Lord Beerus. But I'm afraid I sense something strange back home." Whis answered.

"Eh?" Beerus replied. "What do you mean strange? It could probably be one of those idiots messing around in the palace."

Whis shook his head. "It isn't them Lord Beerus. The energy I'm sensing is greatly similar to that of Specter."

Beerus' eyes slightly widen when he heard what Whis had just said. "What?!" Beerus shouted in rage. "What the hell does that little brat thinks he's doing?! I swear if that brat is destroying my planet then I'm going to show him the real wrath of a God of Destruction!" Beerus declared before turning to Whis. "Whis, get there as fast as you can!"

"Of course, Lord Beerus." Whis replied as the pillar of light surrounding them began to go faster.

On Beerus' planet, the pillar of light had struck down on the ground. The light soon vanished which Beerus immediately looked around his surrounding to find if anything was out of place. Beerus gritted his teeth in frustration as he tried to find anything wrong or at least suspicious but sadly he didn't find anything unusual.

"Whis, where is the energy you sensed?" Beerus asked as he turned to Whis, who was looking towards the direction where is castle was at.

"It seems the energy that I've picked up is coming from the castle." Whis said, pointing towards the castle.

Beerus' attention quickly focused at his castle before rushing towards it. Once Beerus had reached the inside of his castle, his furious expression slowly disappeared as he noticed a pleasant smell in the air. A smile came across his face when he kept taking in the smell, licking his lips. "I say, what is that pleasant aroma?" Beerus floated into the air as he followed the scent which led him in front of his dining hall. A curious expression came across Beerus' face as he pushed the doors open and saw something quite disgusting.

The Saiyans, Goku was currently eating a large feast that could feed a large amount of people. Beerus' eye began twitching when he saw this, he gripped his hand before speaking up. "What do you think you're doing?!" Beerus shouted, causing Goku to stop eating and focus his attention on the God of Destruction.

Goku quickly swallowed the last of the food he was eating and gave Beerus a cheeky smile as he waved his hand. "Hey Lord Beerus, how's it going?" Goku asked cheerfully.

A tickmark appeared on Beerus' forehead as he quickly appeared next to Goku and smacked him across the head. "Idiot! What do you think you're doing?! Eating all this delicious food while I'm gone!"

Goku winced in pain as he started to rub the back of his head, before turning his attention back to Beerus. "I'm sorry, but when I woke up I was so hungry."

"That doesn't matter! If you've received the chance to eat delicious food, then you should leave some for me instead of eating it all by yourself!" Beerus' expression quickly changed to a curious one. "Hold it, where did you get this food? I know you can't cook and I know Whis didn't leave any food for any of you."

Before Goku could answer Beerus' question, the door suddenly opened with a person walking in while carrying a large amount of food.

"Okay, I hope you have room for more." A female voice spoke up. The new comer tilted her head to see the Saiyan but a look of surprised appeared on her face as she saw Beerus. "O-Oh! L-Lord Beerus!" The girl nervously said as she suddenly dropped the food on the floor.

"O-Oh no!" She cried out as she failed her arms in worry.

Beerus frowned slightly as he saw the new person. _'Was this the person Whis sensed?'_ Beerus asked himself as he took a look at the young girl in front of him, noticing how she was blushing slightly from embarrassment. The young woman was slender with a slightly impressive bust, her hair was blonde as they were tied into twintails. Her attire was a white kimono with a large red sash wrapped around the waist. One of the most noticeable thing was a bright halo over her head.

Beerus got closer to her and started inspecting her, causing her to flinch nervously. "I-Is something the matter, L-Lord Beerus?" The girl asked shyly.

Beerus let out a hum before getting in front of her. "Just who are you?" Beerus asked, and at the same time Whis had appeared next to him.

"Oh my, seems like there was an accident here." Whis said before turning his attention to the young girl, giving her a smile. "Well hello there, you must have been what I sensed a while ago."

The young girl was slightly startled when Whis noticed her, making her bow her head quickly. "N-Nice to meet you, my name is S-Saisei!"

Beerus turned to Whis. "Oi, Whis. Is she then energy that you sensed?"

Whis nodded his head. "Actually it was." Whis answered as he placed his hand under his chin, pondering on this latest discovery. "It's quite strange though, I could have sworn that I sensed Specter's energy when we were traveling." Whis said.

Beerus noticed how Saisei flinched when Whis had mentioned Specter's name, a frown appeared on his face. "Hey you, do you know who's Specter is?"

Saisei quickly rose her head as she looked slightly away, scratching her cheek with a finger. "Y-Yes…"

Both Whis and Beerus were surprised to hear this, while Goku…Didn't understand what was going on. He tilted his head in confusion as he tried to remember who this Specter guy was. But while Goku was trying to figure it out, Whis spoke up.

"So you say you know Specter, mind telling us how?" Whis asked.

"U-Umm, well…" Saisei softly said as she continued scratching her cheek. "I-I don't know him personally but rather I've heard of him and sadly we're quite similar to each other."

"Eh? How similar?" Beerus questioned. "From my point of view, Specter's is nothing more than an annoying brat while who thinks everything is a game. But you…You seem quite harmless."

"We're similar of birth, Specter is my brother." Saisei admitted, causing Beerus' and Whis' eyes to widen in shock.

"Wait! How the heck are you and that little brat related?!" Beerus asked out loud.

Saisei couldn't help but let out a small yelp when she heard Beerus' voice rose up. She began twiddling her fingers as she spoke up but couldn't help but stutter. "B-Both me and Specter where created the same way…But different, at least that's what father told me."

"Father?" Goku repeated, earning a nod from Saisei.

"Yes, my father the Omni-King." Saisei said but she couldn't help but get startled when everyone in the room, besides her, let out a surprised gasp.

"T-The Omni-King is your father?!" Beerus gasped out before quickly bowing his head. "F-Forgive me for my rudeness earlier!"

Saisei couldn't help but feel worried when she saw Beerus bowing to her as she tried to calm him down. "T-There's no r-reason to bow to me."

Goku immediately moved away from the table and rushed in front of Saisei, with excitement in his eyes. "That's so cool! I didn't know the Omni-King had kids! Are you as strong as him?"

Saisei blushed immensely when Goku got super close to her but Whis decided to calm the Saiyan down by tapping his staff against Goku's head. Goku let out a groan as he immediately placed his hands on his head to relive the pain.

"Please forgive him, I'm afraid he'll get like that sometime." Whis said before continuing. "So you said the Omni-King was your father, would you mind explaining to me how that is possible?" Whis asked as Beerus raised his head back up, curious as well.

Saisei nodded her head. "S-Sure…You see, father had created two special realms of both Light and Dark since he can not exactly erase them permanently. Within the light realm father had made sure that place possess the souls of those who are pure of heart while within Specter's realm lies those with darkness in their heart. I was soon created in the realm and that's when I met father…He told me that the realm will be my home from now on and to enjoy it, so I did."

Whis couldn't help but place his hand under his chin. "I see, well if both you and Specter are siblings then it would make sense that you both have a similar energy but why are you here?"

"The t-thing is…Within my realm lies the souls of the pure of hearts but for some reason I noticed that a few of the souls were disappearing and when I asked Father about it, he told me about Specter and his plans. I thought that maybe you two could use my help in this war since he had a bit of a better advantage."

"Oh? And what might that advantage be?" Whis inquired.

"Both Specter and I have the ability to revive any souls that lies within our realms but Specter is what father calls a mutated being." Saisei answered. "Normally I can only revive people who hearts are pure but Specter…Since he's a mutated being he has the ability to revive anyone, whether they were evil or good."

Whis frowned slightly when he heard this. "That is quite an advantage he has, if he's going to do this then we must gather as many forces as we can." Whis then turned to Beerus. "Lord Beerus, now that we solved the problem of the new energy it would be best if we head out."

Beerus nodded his head as he walked up to Whis. "I agree with you, Whis. Let's head out as soon as possible." He said as Whis placed his hand on Beerus' shoulder but the God of Destruction felt another hand on his other shoulder. He turned his head to see Goku giving him a cheeky grin. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Coming along." Goku simply answered, causing Beerus' eye to twitch before shouting at the Saiyan.

"And what makes you think we're taking you with us?!" Beerus shouted, making Goku flinched at this as he covered his ears.

"Aw come on Lord Beerus, I really want to come with you to see what the fighters of another world looks like. I mean if at least one of them is as strong as Hit then I gotta meet them." Goku whined.

Beerus let out a scoff. "Sorry but we need to get there as fast as possible and we don't need extra weight to slow Whis down."

Before Goku could say anything else, Saisei spoke. "U-Um, I have a way we can get there super fast." She said, only for her whole body to flinch a bit when everyone focused their attention on her. A blush of embarrassment came across her cheeks as she looked somewhat away. "I-I placed these special M-Marks on the worlds that Father had told me that weren't sealed by Specter so I can teleport us there in a second without having to rely too much on Whis."

Whis couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Saisei's personality before politely bowing his head. "Well thank you for that, honestly it's quite reliving to hear that. It would have been quite annoying for me to have to deal with Lord Beerus and Goku arguing on the way to the other worlds."

"Hey! What was that?!" Beerus shouted, only for Whis to raise his head and chuckle once more.

Whis then turned back to Saisei. "So, how do we activate these Marks you speak of?"

Saisei pulled down her sleeve of her kimono, revealing a tattoo of an orange sun. "Anyone who possesses this mark is able to use it. All they have to do is raise their arm in the air and say which Earth they want to visit."

"I see," Whis noted before giving Saisei a smile. "Then please help us get to Universe 10's Earth."

Saisei nodded her head. "R-Right!" She then turned her back towards them, implying that they need to grab on to her shoulders in order to go to the other world. Whis had placed his hand on her shoulder while placing his other hand on Beerus' shoulder, which Goku grabbed onto the other one.

Saisei took in a deep breath before a determined expression came across her face as she raised her arm up into the air. "Teleport! Earth 10!" Her tattoo began to glow brightly before an orange light had surrounded their entire body, only for them to completely vanish.

 **Earth 10**

Within a forest a bright light had surrounded it before disappearing, revealing our heroes. Whis released his grip on Saisei's hand as he looked around his surroundings. "So this is Universe 10's Earth? Seems quite nice."

Beerus took a look around as well before focusing on towards a specific direction. "Whis, you feel that?"

Whis looked towards the same direction, nodding as well. "Yes, it seems there are a few energy signatures over there but some of them are faint."

"Well it looks like we may have found a few recruits or maybe new enemies." Beerus said as started to float up into the air and fly towards the directions, the others did the same as him and followed.

As they were flying towards the location, Whis couldn't help but feel worried about one thing. "Saisei." Whis called out.

"Y-Yes?" She replied with a nervous tone.

"I was wondering what did you mean by calling Specter a mutated being? If both you and Specter are siblings then shouldn't that mean that you're a mutated being as well?" Whis asked, as he looked towards Saisei.

Saisei shook her head. "I'm not, I asked Father the same question but he told me that I was different. Specter's a mutated being because his birth was caused by corruption of the dark souls that lied within his realm. While the souls in my realm left my birth to be normal…Or at least what I consider to be normal."

Whis nodded his head in understanding as he returned his focus up ahead, only for him to be a bit surprised by what he saw. A kingdom or at least what was left of a kingdom. "Lord Beerus." Whis muttered.

"I know. Everyone down." Beerus ordered as he flew down on what's was left of the kingdom as the other followed. They all began walking around as they looked at the destruction of the Kingdom. Most of the buildings were completely destroyed while there were many rubbles of the buildings, and ground all over them.

"W-Who would do something like this?" Saisei asked out loud as she looked around her surroundings.

"Perhaps Specter had already caused destruction on this world." Whis suggested.

Goku couldn't help but frown at the sight in front of him. _'This Specter guy, he's a monster for hurting all of these innocent people.'_ Goku's thoughts were quickly interrupted when he felt something coming towards him. He quickly moved aside which was smart of him since he'd dodge an assault from an unknown person.

Everyone turned their attention to Goku, who was currently dodge strikes from a person who was wearing a hood and robe to hide their identity. "What's going on?" Beerus questioned as he witness this but before he could do anything, Whis placed his staff in front of him. "Oi, Whis! What are you doing?"

"I wish to see how this plays out." Whis answered before turning his attention back at Goku.

Goku was dodging the mysterious' person attacks, which he was able to tell they were using a sword but for some reason he felt something strange about the blade. However, he shook his head as he needed to focus on the matter at hand. "H-Hold it! Why are you attacking me?" He asked.

The hooded person seems to ignore his question before letting out a battle cry while charging towards him. Goku thought he need to put an end to this so he thrust his arm forward as he blast off a powerful Ki force that pushed his opponent back, causing the hood and the robe to fly off. The person sent flying crashed against a large piece of rubble before regaining their balance.

Goku couldn't help but feel surprised when he saw who his attacker was, a young girl. The young girl in front of Goku had long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She was wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie with a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. But her clothes were slightly tattered and one of the most noticeable things was that she was missing an arm.

The young girl tightens the grip on her blade as she gritted her teeth in anger as a furious expression came across her face. "Son Goku! I will never forgive you for what you've done to my home!" She shouted before charging towards him.

 **Welp that's the end of that chapter, now I must inform you all that it'll take a while for me to update the next chapter since I'll either work on Kakashi The Demon Eye Mage next or Shinobi Among Mages, which ever is quicker. So until next time, have an awesome day my beautiful peps!**


End file.
